Naruto tickled by a snake
by dragontali
Summary: What happens when our favorite female interrogist runs into our favorite knucklehead ninja? Mass chaos and tickling. Fair warning. First Story. Please no bad reviews. Rated T just in case


Naruto tickled by a snake

It was a calm cool day in Konoha. The sun was out but it was partly cloudy. The wind was whipping the trees of the Leaf Village steadily. Over on training ground 7 we can find our favorite knucklehead blonde ninja training his elemental chakra since it was so windy already he decided it might help. Of course he thought wrong.

"Gah!" Screamed Naruto. "Why can't I get this right?" Naruto had been practicing a new move the wind blade. Little did he know that he was being watched by our most...colorful of people when it comes to interrogists. Yes it was the one and only Anko Matarashi. She had taken a liking to the boy ever since the chunin exams and began to "spy on him" (stalk him).

When Naruto had finally run out of chakra he decided to take a nap to rejuvinate. Anko decided that she shood mess with Naruto a little. (She wouldn't be Anko Matarashi if she didn't now would she?) So she took naruto over to her house and stripped him down to his underwear. She then used her snakes as ropes after she set him down on her bed. Once he was tied in a spread eagle position she decided what she would do when he woke up. Now she decided to have a little fun. She sat on top of a still unconscious Naruto (geez he was tired) and put her butt right up to his face. She then began to poke his stomach. Naruto woke with a start and found a strange thing in his face. As he tried to get up he noticed he was being sat on. As he tried to push the thing he was being sat on off of him he noticed he couldn't move his arms. Then there was one other thing. He noticed he was only in his underwear.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?" Naruto screamed. "WHY AM I ALL TIED UP AND WHO IS ON TOP OF ME?"

"Awww Naruto-kun you mean you don't recognize me?" Anko said as she turned around to face Naruto with a fake pout face.

"AHHH! YOUR THAT CRAZY LADY FROM THE CHUNIN EXAMS! A-An-Anko right?" Naruto asked.

"Oh Naruto-kun you do remember me!" Anko yelled with fake enthusiam.

"Wait why am I all tied up?"

"Well Naruto-kun I wanted to have some fun with you and I saw you asleep out at the training fields."

"W-W-What kind of fun?" Naruto asked as he began to become scared because he knew how crazy Anko could be and her definition of fun could be anything.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun your gonna think it's pretty funny once I start!" Anko said enthusiastically.

"Why will I think its funny?" Naruto asked.

"Because I'm going to tickle you silly!" Anko said as her hands found his belly once again.

"AH! Ahahanko s-stohop it Iha'm ticklishahaha!" Naruto begged as she began to tickle his belly.

"Aw well thats just what i was hoping for." Anko said happily as she continued her attack on his belly.

"hahahahahahahahahhaanko! Cut it ouhahahahahhat! hahahahaha yohohohour nails arhehe to lohohohong!" Naruto yelled. "Oh you like them?" Anko asked "I didn't know if i went to long but thanks for confirming my decision Naruto-kun!" She said happily once again as she decided to dip her fingernail into naruto's belly button.

Naruto exploded from the sudden finger in his navel. "AhahahHAHAHAhahaha! Don't dohohoho thahahahaht! hahahahahHAHAHAHhahahah!" Screamed Naruto. "Why not Naruto-kun?" Asked Anko with that same meniacal smile on her face. After ten minutes she decided to change spots.

"Let's go to these little footsies." Said Anko as Naruto was trying to catch his breath. "NOOOO!" yelled Naruto because even though his belly was ticklish his feet were even worse and if she found his worse spot he'd be in big trouble. "Aw why not Naruto-kun? Are they ticklish?" "YESSS" Yelled Naruto. " They're my second worst spot! Crap!" Said Naruto as he just gave away he had a spot more ticklish than his feet. "Oh? So Naruto-kun has an even more ticklish spot? Looks like I'll have to go for it later once I finish with these footsies." Anko said as she pulled out a toothbrush. She then began to brush Naruto's feet with it and this sent Naruto into an eruption of laughter. "! DOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHNT! STOHOHOHOP!" Screamed Naruto just wanting the tickling to end. "Don't stop you say? Naruto-kun are you enjoying my tickling so much you never want it to end? Well your wish is my command." She said as she began pulling the toothbrush through his toes. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THAHAHAHAT'S NOHOHOHOHOHOT WHAHAHAHAHAHAT I HAHAHA MEHEHEHEHANT!"

After 30 minutes of that torture Naruto was about to pass out. Anko decided to let him have a small break so she would still be able to tickle him later. Once Naruto's "break" ended, Anko decided to try and find his most ticklish spot. "Naruto-chan (she had decided to start calling him chan because he screams like a girl.) where is your most ticklish spot?" "NOOO! *pant* I'll never tell you!" He was way to tired to yell anymore but he couldn't give up his most ticklish spot or he'd probably pee himself with Anko laughing and telling everyone probably taking a picture of it. "Alright you leave me no choice but to find it." Anko stated as she began searching. She tried his neck and only got minor giggles. She tried his thighs but just got silence. She then noticed how she had totally missed his arm's were totally exposed. She figured she'd give it a shot but just to confirm it she'd try something. "Naruto-chan it must really suck to have your arms above your head while I'm tickling you." Naruto's eyes became wide suddenly. Anko did not miss this as her arm's began to creep up to his armpits. "I mean to be totally helpless without your arms must be terrible." "Yeah but you could always let me go...that would end the helplessness." Naruto stated nervously. "Aw but I haven't tickled your most ticklish spot yet and I need to find it before I let you go." Anko said sneakily her arms getting closer and closer to his armpits. "Yeah well good luck !" She began using her long nails to tickle the arches in his armpits. "Oh is this it Naruto-chan? Is this your most ticklish spot?" Anko asked sarcastically. "Kootchie Kootchie Koo Naruto-chan! What's wrong? Does it tickle? Aww I'm sorry wittle baby Nawuto." Teased Anko. " IHAHAHAHAH AM VEHEHEHEHEHRY TIHEHEHEHEHEHICKLIHEHEHESH THEHEHEHEHEHERE! NOHOHOHOHOW PLEHEHEHEHASE STOHOHOHOHOHOP TREHEHEHEATING MEHEHEHE LIHIHIHIKE AHAHA BAHAHAHAHABY!" Naruto screamed as Anko kept torturing him. Baby talk always had been his weak point when it came to tickle fights and she was using it on his most ticklish spot. "Aww but wittle Nawuto-chan only wittle babies are as tickwish as this." WEHEHEHEALL 'M NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT AHAHAHAHAH BAHAHAHABY AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAND IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI'M THIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIS TIHIHIHICKLIHIHIHIHIHISH! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOW PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHASE STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP I HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAVE TOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO !" Naruto screamed as Anko grabbed the hair brush and tickled his armpits with that. "Oh wittle Naruto-chan has to go potty? Well just use your wittle diaper Naruto-chan." Teased Anko some more as Naruto began to pee himself. "See now doesn't that feel a wot better Naruto-chan?" "NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO YOHOHOHOHOHOHOUR STIHIHIHIHIHIHILL TIHIHIHIHIHICKLIHIHING ME!"

After over an hour of Naruto being tickled by Anko with numerous instruments he finally passed out. "Aw looks like I finally wore him out. Gotta give him some credit though. He lasted a lot longer than I would have and a lot of other people would have. Must have something to do with that insane amount of stamina." Anko said as her snakes untied themselves and Anko took Naruto back to training ground 7 and placed him back where he had been. She then left and went to find Kurenai and tell her about what had happened to brag that she thought of it first.

Naruto woke up an hour later wondering if it had all been a dream or if he had really gotten tickled by one of the sexiest girls in Konoha. Either way he kinda wanted to be tickled by her again.


End file.
